Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7
by Nara-chan25
Summary: Naruto find out about Kyuubi. But, instead of hating Kyuubi he gets trained by him. And he's the first of his clan to actually get a bloodline. What things will change? Read and find out. Pairing to be voted on. Hints of onesided SasuNaru. OOC Kyuubi. R
1. You Fail! EDITED

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Chapter One: You Fail!

Uzumaki Naruto walked toward the Academy, ready to take the Genin test! Although, it was his third try he was ready! He had been practicing Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) non stop since the last exam. He was sort of happy that he failed the first two times. 'I didn't really want to be in a Genin team with people older than me. So, I'll be happy unless I end up in the same team as Sasuke-teme!'

At that moment he realized that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. Normal people would have ended up where they wanted to go, but Naruto wasn't normal. He wasn't anywhere near the Academy. 'I'm going to be late, now!' Naruto mentally shouted.

'I'm so evil,' Kyuubi thought. "Take that Yondaime (forth Hokage)!" Kyuubi screamed.

Naruto looked around, confused. "Who said that?" he asked no one. All he got was odd stares from everyone. He shrugged and turned toward the Academy, then started to run once he realized he was going to be late.

When he got to the Academy, he was barely even late. He barged into the classroom, causing some people to look at him. "You're late!" Iruka screamed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling like an idiot... Or a fox, I should say. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I sort of got lost on the path of life," he said.

"What!? Where did you hear that from!" Iruka asked.

Naruto looked confused. "I didn't hear it from anyone, I'm serious. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Naruto told him, still confused.

Iruka just sighed and told Naruto to sit down. 'I hope Naruto never meets Kakashi...' Iruka thought. "Okay, listen up, everyone!" Iruka yelled. "Today is the Genin exam! You will show us Bunshin no Jutsu and you have to make at least one real clone! Got it! Shino, you're first!"

Naruto waited for his name to be called. The whole time something told him to fail the exam, but he didn't no what. When Mizuki started calling names instead of Iruka the feeling got worse. When Mizuki looked at Naruto, he heard a voice in his head. 'That demon brat better fail. That way I can get him to steal the forbidden scroll for me. Then I'll kill him and be known as a hero!'

'What was that?' Naruto thought when Mizuki finally left the room. 'Was I reading Mizuki's mind?' he asked himself.

"Yes..." Kyuubi answered. Then he realized he was talking out loud again and started to panic.

'Are you my conscience?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi danced. "Yeah, kid. I am. Now, Mizuki is evil, like me. He's training to get you in trouble with the Big Boss dude of Konoha. But, don't worry. I have a plan. What you gotta do is fail the Gennin exam, then, I think, Mizuki will tell you something like: 'If you steal the Forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu you will become Genin'. Well, I don't think Mizuki has a high squeaky voice like that, but still. Anyway, you do it. Then, you'll read the whole scroll. Don't worry, because I'll memorize them and teach them to you later. You can just learn the first jutsu, you know, to make it seem like you don't know what's going on. Then, Iruka will show..."

'Why Iruka?' Naruto interrupted.

"Because, Iruka's the nice one that wants to help you. Now, shut up. Anyway, you give the scroll to Iruka when he tells you Mizuki is lying or something like that. Then you attack Mizuki with the jutsu you learn. Got it?" Kyuubi asked.

'Got it!' Naruto answered. Before Kyuubi could say anything else Mizuki came out and called Naruto into the back room for the test.

"Okay, Naruto," Iruka started. "You know what to do."

Naruto nodded. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. He looked at the clone. It was on the floor, looking very dead. Naruto mentally smirked but looked a little sad.

"You fail!" Iruka yelled, even though he was sad for Naruto.

"Can't we just give him a chance, Iruka? I mean, he did make a clone," Mizuki said.

Naruto was confused, but looked hopeful. "Part of his plan," Kyuubi told him.

Naruto mentally nodded.

"All the other kids at least made three clones, Naruto could only make one. And look at it. It's pitiful," Iruka told him.

Naruto tried to look as sad as he could as he left the room.

"Good job, Kit," Kyuubi told him.

'I was wondering, do you have a name?' Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kyu," Kyuubi told him. 'Haha, I almost told him I was Kyuubi. My bad!'

'Alright, Kyu. I guess I'll go sit on my swing,' Naruto told him. He went over and sat on his swing, looking sad.

He decided not to look back as Mizuki walked up behind him until he put his hand of his shoulder. Naruto looked up at Mizuki who was trying to hide a smirk.

SCENECHANGE

"So, Naruto failed the exam," Sarutobi said.

Iruka nodded. "Yes. I knew he meant to though. I've seen him practice his Bunshin no Jutsu. He can create at least 50," Iruka told him.

The old Hokage nodded. "Naruto has too much chakra for his own good. He can't just use a little bit of chakra unless he uses most of his chakra first."

"But why did he fail, though?" Iruka asked.

Sarutobi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Naruto doesn't really want to be a ninja yet."

Iruka said nothing. He just watched as Naruto left with Mizuki. 'I wonder if he's up to something.' As soon as the thought came he shook it off.

End of Chapter One

A/N: Yes, I know Kyuubi is OOC but it has to be like that. Please R&R. If you do I'll write another chapter. Yes, I'm blackmailing you. Mwahahahaha! Yes, I know I'm evil.

Thank you Naruto fans for your reviews and thanks to my sister for editing.

I forgot to say that I don't own Naruto. I don't. Really! Yeah, it's hard to believe, I know!

Next time: Busted!

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED


	2. Busted! EDITED

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Chapter Three: My First Opinion of You Guys... You're All Idiots.

Quick A/N: I'm skipping Konohamaru. Everyone knows who he is, but I don't need him in this story, so I'm leaving him out until I need him in it. Sorry to those who actually care.

Uzumaki Naruto was, once again, walking towards the Academy. There was two days between Mizuki and when he finds out who his team is. In those two days he talked to Kyu, who told him that he decided to help him out anyway he could. Well, he actually said: "Yo, dude. I'll help you little master to become the Big Boss of Konoha!"

He also ran into Konohamaru, the 'Big Boss''' Grandson when he was talking to the 'Big Boss' himself. He taught him Oiroke no Jutsu, which has been listed as a C-rank forbidden jutsu. Since it was only C-rank, the jutsu can only be used by the person who made it and by the people he or she has taught it too.

When he got into the class, he sat in one of the three open places, which was two seats over from Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You can only be here if you graduated," he pointed out.

"Hey, Shikamaru. You see this? You see this, Shikamaru? It's a Konoha Hitae-ate, believe it," Naruto pointed out. 'I couldn't help but say that.'

Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome' and walked back to his seat.

Naruto was about to start a conversion with Kyuubi when:

"FIRST!"

Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Ino right inside the door, panting. Then they started arguing over who got to sit next to Sasuke. Before Naruto could even blink, every other girl in the class started to argue, claiming they were there first.

'Idiots,' Sasuke thought.

'This is going to be really annoying, hearing people's thoughts...' Naruto pointed out.

"WAZZUP!" Kyuubi screamed. Naruto ignored him.

"Uh, Sasuke's fangirls?" Naruto called.

"WHAT!?" they screamed.

"You do realize that Sasuke thinks your idiots when you'd rather fight over him then train, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's not true, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She was about to hit him on the head when:

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" they both screamed.

They jumped at each other, ready to punch each other's face's in. But, they were already standing a little too close so...

'Naruto! I was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss, CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"Like Sasuke would ever kiss her. You have a way better chance with him. I always knew you were a gay dude," Kyuubi said.

Naruto pulling away first, mentally cursing his father for sealing Kyuubi inside of him, even though he didn't really know he was his father yet. Kyuubi just laughed.

"EW! ERO..."

He was about to call him Ero-teme, but Sasuke was on the floor, unconscious.

"SASUKE-KUN!" All the fangirls ran to Sasuke's side, while the boys were either in shock, laughing, or looking at Naruto with pity as the fangirls attacked him.

Luckily, he saw it coming and ran... right into Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, hiding from the evil fangirls.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked, looking around the room in confusion.

"Sasuke's fangirls were fighting and I pointed out how Sasuke doesn't like them at all then we were glaring and about to kill each other but we kissed instead then Sasuke fainted before I could yell at him then the fangirls tried to kill me," Naruto said in one breathe.

"Oh... SIT DOWN!" Iruka screamed.

Everyone sat down, including, the now awake, Sasuke.

"You are here to find out who your teammates are. On Team 1... On Team 7 are Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto looked at Iruka.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Naruto sweat dropped when Sakura started complaining.

"And Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be..."

"WHAT! NO!" Naruto yelled. "Why Kami!? Why!?" Naruto paused. "I blame Yondaime!" When everyone was starring at him with confusion he decided to sit down.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake..."

"OH, COME ON!" Naruto screamed, smashing his head against his desk.

"Right... On Team 8 are Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10 will be Yananaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma..."

Everyone left for lunch, the fangirls asking to sit with Sasuke.

'I wonder why Sasuke fainted...' Naruto thought.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto nodded, heading towards the building he can see Sasuke in. He jumped in through the window, surprising Sasuke. "What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to ask why you fainted before," Naruto told him.

"I was surprised," Sasuke answered.

"Okay, now what's the real reason?" he asked.

"That is the real reason," Sasuke told him. He turned to leave, but Naruto stood in his way.

Before Naruto could react Sasuke jumped on him, pinning him to the floor.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he started to shake. Sasuke quickly jumped off of him. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tried to talk but he just started to stutter. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just waited for Naruto to clam down.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'm really cluster phobic," Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I... didn't know."

Naruto stood up. "Just don't tell anyone. And I won't tell anyone you tried to rape me." Sasuke nodded, then he realized what Naruto said.

"I was trying to make you get out of my way."

TIMESKIP

Team 7 waited for their sensei, who was about 2 hours late. Sakura was thinking about Sasuke, Sasuke was thinking about Naruto (not that way), and Naruto was talking to Kyuubi.

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored..."

'Stop it, Kyu,' Naruto said.

"You should learn to listen in on when people are thinking," Kyuubi said. "That would cure our boredom."

'Yeah.'

At that moment a man wearing a mask covering the bottom of his face walked into the room. He looked at what everyone was doing. Naruto was balancing a pencil on his nose, Sasuke was actually fiddling with a Kunai, and Sakura was leaning back on her chair.

"My first opinion of you guys," Kakashi started. "You're all idiots."

End of Chapter Three

A/N: I don't believe I've written so much so far. I'm so proud of myself. Yay me! As you can see there are hints of SasuNaru. I'll tell you now it probably won't go any further. Even if it did it would only be one sided, most likely. As for the whole cluster phobic thing... it's important for the future. So, that's all.

Thank you Naruto fans for your reviews and no thanks to my sister for editing. I asked her too but she very rudely said no. So... yeah. If there are mistakes from spelling or grammar blame her. I did try to proof read it.

I still don't own Naruto, but don't worry, I'm working on it.

Nest Time: You... pass!

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED


	3. My First Opinion of You Guys EDITED

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Chapter Two: Busted!

"Well, I guess I have to tell you," Mizuki said, a smile on his face.

He and Naruto had been talking for about 10 minutes about Iruka and the Genin test.

"About what?" Naruto asked. 'This is it!'

"A secret that only a few people know. A secret way to pass the Genin exam," Mizuki continued.

"A secret?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"That's right. All you have to do it steal the Scroll of Secrets without being seen by anyone and learn a jutsu from the scroll. After that you can meet me at the old cabin at the far end of the village. I'll take the scroll back to the Hokage. So, will you do it?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'll do it! Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

Mizuki just smirked, thinking that Naruto was too stupid to notice.

"He is a really bad actor. Like... uh... that bad actor guy that appears in the back round of really bad TV shows!" Kyuubi pointed out.

'You're weird, Kyu...' Naruto said.

Kyuubi didn't reply.

TIME SKIP

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, glad that his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) worked on the Old Hokage.

He made his way to where he was meeting Mizuki. When he got there he unrolled the scroll, letting 'Kyu' memorize all the jutsu. "Learn the first one, you need it. And the jutsu is almost as cool as I am," Kyuubi told him

.

Naruto nodded, ignoring the cool comment, and looked at the scroll. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)... No! It took me forever to learn the normal Bunshin of Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

ANOTHERTIMESKIP

Naruto sat on the ground, panting. He had a big smile on his face. He had learned and mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "It's time, Iruka's here," Kyuubi told him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed.

"Act stupid!" Kyu said quickly.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. I only had time to master one Jutsu," Naruto told him.

'He has been out here practicing?' Iruka thought, giving Naruto a weird look, and bending down a bit so he could almost look Naruto is the eye.

Naruto ignored the fact that he heard what Iruka just thought. "That means I pass right? Everyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes."

Iruka stood up straight, hands on his hips. "Where'd you get that idea?" he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me!" Naruto answered happily.

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked. Then his eyes went wide. "Move!"

Iruka was about to push Naruto out of the way, but Naruto ducked, causing Iruka to fall over him. Quickly, Naruto moved of the way. Kunai and Shuriken hit the cabin behind them right where they were before.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered, an evil smile on his face.

"No, Naruto! Don't give it to him!" Iruka yelled, starting to get up.

"Don't listen do him, Naruto. Iruka hates you, and you want to know why?" Mizuki asked, his smile getting wider.

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

"It's because the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of you! You are the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Fox)!"

Naruto eyes went wide in shock! "Busted!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Naruto, it's not true! I don't hate you!" Iruka screamed.

"Yes, you do! He killed your parents!"

"Stop lying, Mizuki!"

FLASHBACK

"Because Iruka's the nice one that wants to help you. Now, shut up. Anyway, you give the scroll to Iruka when he tells you Mizuki is lying or something like that. Then you attack Mizuki with the jutsu you learn. Got it?" Kyuubi asked.

ENDFLASHBACK

"Give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, louder then either of them.

He threw the scroll to Iruka. Then he made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled.

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared in clouds of smoke. "Let's finish him! Believe it!" all the Naruto's screamed.

All that could be heard was the sound of Mizuki's scream as the Kage Bunshins beating him to a bloody pulp.

Naruto stood over a now unconscious Mizuki. "I think I went a little over board," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Iruka nodded, too surprised to actually talk. After a few minutes of standing there doing nothing Iruka called Naruto over to stand in front of him.

"Close your eyes," Iruka ordered him.

Naruto closed his eyes. He felt Iruka take of the goggles he always wore and but felt something else being put in it's place. Iruka told him to open his eyes. Naruto looked up at Iruka, noticing his Hitae-ate (forehead protector) was gone.

"Congratulations, you graduate!" Iruka said happily.

Naruto grinned. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped on Iruka, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, careful!" he said. 'I should tell him how dangerous being a ninja is, but that would ruin the moment. I'll tell him later over ramen,' Iruka thought.

'Hey, Kyu... Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

"Please, call me Kyu. Sounds cooler. So, what?"

'Why can I hear people's thoughts?'

"Dunno. Ask the Big Boss of Konoha," Kyuubi told him.

'You're weird.'

"I know..."

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and feel free to tell me if something sucks. Not the whole story... but you know, ways I can make the other chapters I write better. Try not to be too mean, though. R&R!

Thank you Naruto fans for your reviews and thanks to my sister for editing.

I still don't own Naruto! I thought I did, too!

Next Time: My First Opinion of You Guys... You're All Idiots.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED


	4. You pass!

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Chapter Four: You... pass!

"Okay, everyone be on the roof in 10 minutes," Kakashi ordered them. With that he used Sushin no Jutsu (sp?) To go to the roof. Sakura and Sasuke left the room to go up the stairs.

"_Hold it, Kit. I want you to try something,"_ said Kyuubi.

'What is it, Kyu?' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi gave Naruto some of his memories. The memories were of how to walk up wall using chakra. _"I not completely sure this is how to do it, though, so be careful. I never actually so it. So try it, okay?"_

'Yeah, sure. But, if I die, you owe me...' said Naruto.

Naruto concentrated chakra to his feet and slowly walked up the side of the building. About 15 minutes later he was almost there.

"Where's Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Here," Naruto said, jumping over the railing. "Sorry, that was my first time ever doing that so it took my longer then I thought. It didn't help much that I fell of half way up the wall..." Naruto let his sentence drag on, knowing that they got the idea.

"You know the tree walking exercise?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"I guess, if that's what it's called," Naruto answered, shrugging.

Kakashi looked like he was about to continue the rest of the conversation, but decided to change the subject. "Okay, I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. You know, to get to know each other," said Kakashi.

No one said anything for a while, so Sakura decided to speak up. "Why don't you go first sensei," she said.

Kakashi nodding. "My name is Kakashi. I don't really have any likes or dislikes..."

"He likes his Orange Perverted Book and he dislikes people who want to hurt of taker away his Orange Perverted Book," said Naruto.

"I have no reason to tell you my hobbies..."

"His hobbies are buying and reading his Orange Perverted Books," Naruto said.

"And I have no dreams for the future..."

"He wants to collect all the Orange Perverted Books and meet the Author of the Orange Perverted Books."

"They're calling Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi pointed out. "Whatever, Pinky, your next."

Sakura growled. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Ino-pig and... Naruto! My hobbies are training, some other stuff, and winning Sasuke's heart! My dreams of the future is to become Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, CHA!" Sakura cheered.

"Great. Emo, you're up. Oh, and don't even think about leaving anything out, I'll know," said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like... this one guy... My dislikes are fangirls, and Itachi. My hobbies are training, avoiding fangirls, like I have a choice, training, and other things..."

"You said training twice," Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up, dobe. My dreams for the future is to kill Itachi and win this guy's heart which will be very hard because he's not the bright."

"Wait... GUY!?" Sakura screamed. "YOU'RE GAY!?"

"Haha," Naruto said, pointing at Sakura.

"Yes, I am. Problem?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head, meaning no, as Kakashi realized that Gai was one letter away from gay.

"_I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that the Yondaime's your father,"_ Kyuubi said randomly. Naruto thought for a minute before falling to the ground. Before anyone noticed he jumped back up.

"Okay, Blondie, your next," said Kakashi.

Naruto glared. "My name's Uzumaki..."

"_Namikaze."_

"Uh... Naruto... I like Ramen, training, Iruka-sensei, Sandaime, Yondaime, who turns out to be my father, and Kyu, I guess. I dislike people who judge people before getting to know them, the three minutes it takes to make Ramen, and when Kyu starts sing the Friends' theme song for no reason, when he starts making sound affects for when I walk, and when he tells me 'I'm short 'cause I'm stupid' and when he talks Gangster. My hobbies are learning jutsu, training, training with Kyuubi, and other things. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage, find Itachi because he owes me money, and find other people with demon sealed in them. That's all. By the way, most of those things are S-rank secretes so you can't tell anyone unless you want to die," said Naruto.

The members of Team 7 stared at him in shock. After 15 minutes Naruto decided that he should go get some help so at least say something. "Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked.

"You walk to Kyuubi? I thought he was dead," said Sakura.

"Nope. He's sealed inside of me."

"Oh... You're Yondaime's son?" she asked.

"That's what Kyu said. Kyu isn't as bad as people say he is. The only reason why he attacked Konoha is because Orochimaru killed his kits and he was drunk off some kind of water..."

Kakashi fainted. "Oops. Just one question. Does anyone hate me because of Kyu?" asked Naruto.

"That's why people hate you? That's dumb," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yup, that's also why I wear orange 24/7, eat nothing but Ramen, even though I love it anyway, pull pranks on people I don't like that much, and all the other stupid, idiotic things I do," said Naruto, being smart because Kyuubi 'accidentally' made him like that a few minutes ago.

"Great..." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Wait... Itachi owes you money?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. He bet me money on how you'd react to him killing your clan."

"WHAT!?"

"And your reaction to be telling you that."

"..."

"And my telling you that."

"Shut up."

"And that."

"SHUT UP!"

"And that."

"DOBE!"

"And that!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"And that's it. Hey, I'm rich now. Cool."

At that moment Naruto woke up from being unconscious._ "Hey, Kit. You fainted after I told you Yondaime was your father. You have weird dreams,"_ said Kyuubi.

'Yeah... That was weird.'

"Hey, Naruto?" said Kakashi. "Are you okay?" he asked.

'Itachi doesn't owe me money, why would I dream that?' Naruto thought, ignoring Kakashi.

"_By the way, the part of me making you smart happened,"_ Kyuubi said.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura punched the top of his head.

"Ow! Sorry, sorry. So... what?" asked Naruto.

"It's your turn," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh, right." Naruto got off the ground. "My name is Uzumaki..."

"_Namikaze."_

'SHUT UP!' "...Naruto. My likes are training and Ramen. I dislike... the Orange Perverted Books, 'it', Mizuki, that one guy that keeps tripping me for some reason... oh, and my... uh... secrete that has nothing to do with 'it'. My hobbies are training, training, eating Ramen, training, training, training, training, and training..."

"You said training 7 times," Sasuke pointed out.

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto screamed. "My dream... TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! THEN THAT ONE GUY WILL NEVER TRIP ME AGAIN!" Naruto paused. "Oh, and so everyone will respect me..."

"Right... Anyway, meet my at training ground 7 for the Genin test. Yes, your not really Genin yet. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll barf."

Kakashi 'poofed' away.

Everyone went home, Sakura, or went to train, Sasuke, or went to prank 'That One Guy', Naruto.

TIMESKIP

"He's late, again!" yelled Sakura.

"_Hey, Kit. What did the Big Boss of Konoha say about you hearing peoples thoughts?" _asked Kyuubi.

'Who were there,' Naruto pointed out.

"_I was sleeping, DUDE!" _Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto sighed, telling Kyuubi his story.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto headed toward the Hokage tower to talk to the Hokage... duh. He walked right into his office once he got there, since he did that all the time anyway and Kyuubi said there was no one else inside the room. "What can I do for you, Naruto," Sarutobi asked._

_Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage before starting. "I keep on hearing what people are think and Kyu and I don't know why," Naruto told him._

_Sarutobi thought for a moment, ignoring the fact he said 'Kyu and I' for now. "Um... Maybe it's a bloodline..." he thought out loud._

"_I've never heard anyone say anything about Otou-san having a bloodline. You'd think they'd know something important like that," said Naruto._

_Sarutobi was surprised. "You know about Yondaime being your father?" he asked._

_Naruto nodded. "Kyu told me."_

_Sarutobi also nodded. "I don't think he would have told anyone about having a bloodline. I think he would rather keep it a secrete so people wouldn't try to keep their thoughts from him."_

"_Probably. Well, I'll just have to learn to control it. I just hear random thoughts, that's it. I bet if I keep training I'll get better, though," Naruto said. With that Naruto left to train his bloodline, even if that wasn't what it really was._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

"_Well... Now I know why I was asleep... Try to listen in on Uchiha's thought. My guess is that you'll just know what he's thinking about, not just hear it. It seems that if they think something you will hear it but if they're thinking of something you'll just know," _said Kyuubi.

Naruto mentally nodded, concentrating. After I while a thought just came to him. 'He's thinking about...'

Kyuubi laughed as Naruto mentally glared at him. He decide to talk to someone who wasn't Kyuubi.

"So, guys," Naruto started. "What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke said nothing, just looked away. Sakura looked at Sasuke, not that interested now that she knew he was gay. 'I wonder who he likes...' she thought. "Nothing important," she said, sighing and glancing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Why think about him? You should think about... Being friends with Ino again, or something like that," Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "You know what, Naruto? You're right.

And Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, looking at her.

"Everyone on Team 7 should be friends. I mean, Naruto has no reason to hate Sasuke and I have no reason to like you like that. And I don't like Naruto like that and I know he doesn't like me like that anymore..."

"Yup!" Naruto interrupted. "Sorry..."

"Right. And we all know Sasuke has no friends! So, hey, why not!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, Sakura's right!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn."

"GROUP HUG!" Sakura yelled, pulling Naruto and Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke blushed and Naruto just smiled.

"Yo!" Kakashi said. "What the..." Kakashi stared at the 3 kids.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"Sorry, I don't lost on the path of life," said Kakashi.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed.

"I've done that," Naruto said. "Maybe that's why Iruka was surprised when I told him I got lost on the path of life..."

"Hn."

Kakashi shook his head. "Right, on with the test. You have to get these bells.." Kakashi puled out 2 bells. "... Before lunch. It you don't get a bell, you fail. I'll tie you up to the log and you don't get lunch," Kakashi explained.

"But sensei, there are only 2 bells," Sakura pointed out.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I know. Not everyone will pass. Ready? Begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura were about to jump into the woods to hide from Kakashi, but Naruto held them back. "He's lying," he said, pulling Sasuke and Sakura off into the woods, telling them to stick together. Once they got far enough from Kakashi they stopped in a tree, waiting...

"Okay," Naruto whispered. "We have to work together for this test. Don't worry, I got a plan. Sasuke, who's go in first. Use what ever jutsu you know. Try not to get too close to him. Sakura, you'll go in next. Act like your helping Sasuke to show him how good you are. Sasuke, when Sakura shows up start using Tijutsu. Sakura, when Sasuke attacks you head for the bells. While you do that I'll use a jutsu to sneak up to Kakashi and get the bells. Got it?" Naruto asked.

"How do we know your not just doing this to get the bells for yourself?" Sakura asked.

"You don't," he answered. "But, you'll have to trust me or we'll fail for sure. Are you guys in or not. In the end I'll give the bells to you anyway. And what ever happened to us all being friends?"

Sakura looked surprised that Naruto would give them the bells if they can get them, making him fail. "Fine," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi stood there, wondering if his could-be students were ever going to try to fight him. That was when Sasuke came out of hiding to attack him, alone. He started using fire jutsu on him. He just kept on dodging, not looking up from his 'Orange Perverted Book'. He only looked up when Sakura came out of hiding, too. When she started to help Sasuke stopped using fire jutsu and started using Tijutsu. He just blocked and dodged. He quickly jumped to the side when Sakura tried to grab the bells. He was about to attack them back when he felt someone take the bells. He looked behind him to see Naruto half way out of the ground, looking like he was growing out of it. He sunk back into the ground after waving to Kakashi. A few seconds later he 'grew' out of the ground, next to Sasuke and Sakura, passing a bell to each of them.

"Well, you guys did well... for idiots," Kakashi said, causing Naruto and Sakura to sweat drop and Sasuke to glare at him. "But.. You guys fail anyway."

"What!?" Sakura screamed. "WHY!?"

"Because, time ran out," Kakashi said. Before they could say anything he continued to walked. "Even though time ran out I still have one thing to say to you."

Everyone looked up at Kakashi, waiting for him to say something. "You... pass!"

Everyone sighed in relieve.

"Just kidding," Kakashi said.

Everyone ignored him and started to walk away. "Uh... guys! Meet at the meeting spot at 6:30 tomorrow morning for your first mission."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei. See you at 10!" Naruto called back.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky. "I bet your laughing right now, Obito. Well, stop. I don't think that's very funny."

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Yup, and that's it for chapter 4. I have bad news, bad news, and good news. The bad news is that I know people are reading but that aren't reviewing and I don't know why. Even if you don't like please review and tell me what wrong with it. The other bad news is that there might not be a next chapter. I like writing the story and all but I've got only one review (THANK YOU TARU!). I like review and it just keep me going. And I don't know if people actually like it or not. cries But, the good news is that I'll continue if I get at LEAST 5 reviews. Also, I might review anyway, for those who can't review for whatever reason. But, please review.

Thanks you readers!

I'm tried asking for Naruto but I got I no. I tried buying Naruto but I failed because I don't have money. So I'm going to steal NARUTO! Yay me!

Nest Time: These brats are supposed to protect me?


	5. These brats are supposed to protect me?

Uzumaki Naruto: Adventures of Team 7

Chapter Five: These brats are supposed to protect me?

It was the next day and Kakashi was waiting on the bridge. He had shown up late, but his students weren't here yet.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi glanced at him. "You're late," he said. He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing behind Naruto. Kakashi sighed, sounding lazy.

"Sorry," Naruto said, not really sorry. "We got lost on the path of-"

_"WAZZUP!?!?!"_ Kyuubi screamed, dancing around in his cage.

Naruto flinched and covered his ear. Like that would even do anything.

'Nothing, Kyu. I'm just in pain now because you suck so much,' Naruto replied, mentally glaring at Kyuubi.

Since Naruto was actually glaring Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi thought he was insane. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, poking him.

"Hn."

"Oh, what?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Oh, right. We got lost on the path of life."

Everyone took a step away from Naruto. Naruto just shrugged.

"Okay, team," Kakashi said, closing his book for the first time ever. "We have a D-Rank mission. Yaaaay!" he said. He looked at his three students when they didn't say anything. "Say yay."

"YAY!" Naruto screamed.

"YAY!" Sakura copied.

"Yay," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

_"YAY! I LOVE D-RANK MISSIONS!!!"_ Kyuubi screamed, dancing around some more. _"But seriously, they suck. CAKE!"_

"I like cake," Naruto said.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto. Their faces looked like this: O.O.

"Hn."

Everyone took another step away from Naruto.

"Did I say that outloud?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Hahahaha!"

"..."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? To save time can we just go to the Hokage and demand a C-rank mission right now?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi pretended to think it over. In other words, he really did. 'Well, if we go I can read more...' Kakashi thought.

'Figures he's think of that,' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

_"PIE!"_

'...'

'But then I might have to teach them something... Oh, well.' Kakashi turned to his team, even though he was already facing them. "Okay."

"YAY!" Naruto screamed.

"YAY!" Sakura screamed.

"Yay," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

_"I'm too sexy for my cage. To cage for my cage. Something, something. My CAGE!"_

"Shut up," Naruto said outloud.

Once again Sakura and Kakashi looked like this: O.O.

"Hn."

"No one said anything, Naruto," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh. Did I say that outloud?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. My bad."

The six of them: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kyuubi and the Orange Perverted Book started to walk towards the Hokage tower. On the way there some guy tripped Naruto, who landed flat on his face.

Everyone turned around to stare at him. After five minutes...

"Are you going to get up?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto lifted his head to look at him. "I was waiting for you guys to come rushing to make sure I was okay."

"What made you think we would do that?"

"You're _supposed_ to be my friends."

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said stupidly, rushing to help Naruto up.

"Hn."

Once Naruto stood up he pointed in some random direction. "LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S ITACHI!"

Sasuke, along with every other person who heard him, looked. "WHERE!?!?" Sasuke yelled.

"MADE YOU LOOK!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto laughed.

_"THAT WAS EPIC!_ Kyuubi screamed, even though it really wasn't that epic.

Kakashi ignored his students and started to walk towards the Hokage Tower. Again. Once they were there they stood in front of the Hokage. They stared at him, but said nothing.

"Uh..." the Hokage said.

Iruka, who was sitting next to the Hokage, thought about running away. So did everyone else in the room.

After 30 minutes of freaking the Hokage out he finally said. "Stop."

They did. "Can we have a C-rank mission?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," said Iruka, giving them the mission.

"What? Iruka! They haven't even done any D-rank missions!!!" the Hokage yelled.

"Do I take it back?" Iruka asked stupidly.

The Hokage sighed. "NO! TAZUNA! COME HERE!"

An old guy named Tazuna walked in, drunk. "What? These brats are supposed to protect me?" he asked.

_"I'm not a brat!"_ Kyuubi screamed.

"He was talking about Sasuke, Sakura and I," Naruto pointed out, talking outloud again.

Everyone stared at him.

"Did I say that outloud?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Oops."

"Yeah... You have to take this guy to some village and protect him until he finished building a bridge," the Hokage said, taking the scroll thing from Naruto and handing it to Kakashi.

"Okay," Kakashi said, quickly reading over the mission. "Okay, guys. Meet at the gates at 9. Seriously come on time this time. I will, too, really."

"OKAY!" Naruto screamed.

"OKAY!" Sakura screamed.

"Hn."

Everyone went home to do whatever it is they do all day, excited for the day to come.

End of Chapter Five

Like I said yesterday (9 months ago) I uh... Posted the next chapter. I know it's short, but I'm sorry. I haven't been interested in Naruto lately and I'm trying to get into it again so I start updating my stories. Thanks for your reviews and sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'll try my best to make the next one longer for you guys, okay?

Also, please go to the poll that should be on my profile. Note to self: Edit my profile. Man, I'm so lazy. But, and this is a really big but (hehe), if I see a lot of people voting I'll try to write a longer chapter next weekend when I'm not pmsing. Besides, voting it less work then writting out a review. If you don't feel like doing that, vote.

Next Time: Are we there yet?


	6. Are We There Yet?

I don't own Naruto. I guess I should probably let you guys know.

Chapter Six: Are We There Yet?

Team 7 and Tazuna were waiting at the gate for Kakashi to show up.

"What are we waiting for?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"But... I've been here the whole time..."

The five people left the village, standing all around Tazuna to guard him from raccoons and such. Suddenly...

_"LOOK OUT!!!!"_ Kyuubi screamed, causing Naruto to almost trip.

"WHAT!?!?!" Naruto yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.

"No one said anything..." Tazuza pointed out.

_"BE CAREFUL!!!"_ Kyuubi yelled.

'Of what?' Naruto asked, finally remember to talk in his head.

_"Careful! Puddles could be ninjas!"_

Naruto, thinking Kyuubi was being an idiot, ignored him. A moment later two ninja I do not know jumped out of a puddle.

"Yikes! Puddles can be ninja!" Naruto said as the two ninja I do not know that jumped out of a puddle killed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, jumping in front of Tazuna.

"Oh, no! Ninja!" Naruto screamed, jumping into a bush.

The two ninja I do not know that jumped out of a puddle and killed Kakashi rushed at Sakura, thinking that killed her would kill Tazuna some how.

Sasuke, being the hot hero of the story, jumped in the way and was ready to kill them when Kakashi, the real hot hero that's not really dead, knocked them both out.

"Are the two ninja Nara-chan does not know that jumped out of a puddle, killed Kakashi and almost killed Sakura dead yet?" Naruto asked from the bush.

Kakashi, used to Naruto's stupidness and insanity, ignored the Nara-chan thing and answered. "No, but I knocked them out."

Naruto jumped out of the bush. "Wow, puddles _could_ be ninja."

"Right. Sasuke, help me tie the Demon Brothers up."

Once the two were tied up Kakashi turned to his team. "Sakura, good job protecting the bridge builder."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sasuke, good job protecting Sakura."

"Hn."

Kakashi turned to Naruto and glared. "You ran away."

"Yup."

"After you showed that you're actually a good ninja by walking up a wall and using a jutsu no one your age should know."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Right... Don't do it again."

"YES KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

"..."

After Team 7 continued on their mission they were really bored.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE THERE YET!!!" Kakashi screamed.

"Nope," Naruto replied.

"THEN WE OBVIOUSLY AREN'T THERE YET!!!"

"Okay."

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

_"I don't think annoying Kakashi is going to get us there faster,"_ Kyuubi pointed out.

"Me, neither."

_"You said that out loud."_

"I know."

_"Don't you think people will start to think you're crazy?"_

"Probably."

Everyone was looking at Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked away, already used to Naruto's insanity. Tazuna, on the other hand, was pretty freaked out.

"Thanks, by the way," Naruto said. "When you said that puddles could be ninja I should have listened."

_"Yeah, I know. Instead, you made ME look bad by hiding in a bush."_

"Sorry."

_"Hey, can't you head people's thoughts?"_

"Hey, maybe. I'll try."

_"This kid is really freaking me out,"_ Tazuna said, staring at Naruto. _"Although, he is pretty cute."_

_"HAHAHAHA!!!" _Kyuubi laughed as Naruto was scarred for life. _"He's a pedophile! Sasuke next, Sasuke next!"_

_"What freaky old guy is still starring at MY Naruto!"_ Sasuke thought.

"WHAT!?!?"

"No one said anything," Tazuna pointed out again.

_"Now Sakura!"_

_"La la la la la!!!"_

_"... Okay. Kakashi now!"_

_"And the cow jumped over the moon!" Kakashi thought._

Naruto's face looked like this: O.O

"What's wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Uh... the dark. Sakura, I'm scared!" Naruto lied.

"It's still day," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh. Well, never mind then. I said nothing."

"Okay..."

"So, are we there yet?"

"NO!" everyone screamed.

_"LOOK OUT!!!"_ Kyuuni screamed, causing Naruto to almost trip.

"WHAT!!?!?!"

This time everyone ignored Naruto.

_"GIANT SWORD! DUCK!"_

"DUCK!?!?"

Everyone ducked. Kyuubi, being smart, made Naruto duck, too. Somehow...A giant sword hit a tree and a weird looking guy with no eyebrows landed on it.

"How did you know, punk?" Zabuza demanded.

"The voice in my head warned me," Naruto answered quickly. "Although, I thought he meant that a giant duck had a giant sword. In the end, we were both right!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUCK!?!?" Zabuza yelled.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Duck, sir!"

Mr. Duck glared at Naruto. "FINE! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST THEN!"

Naruto was about to run and jump into a bush when he remembered something. He used a wicked awesome jutsu to make the bush come to life.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Mr. Duck yelled. "BUUUUSH!"

Mr. Duck ran away.

"Wow," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "Good think Mr. Duck is afraid of bushes."

Everyone nodded, kinda freaked out.

"Oh, man!" Naruto yelled. "I just realized we weren't supposed to run into Zabuza until _after_ we got off the boat!"

Everyone thought Naruto was crazy so they just continued to ignored him like every other sane person would. Also, if they did ignore him other people would think they were insane. I mean, normal and sane people are freaked out by insane people, right? So, in the end, they would probably continue to looked freaked out, just so people won't think they're insane. Or maybe I'm just thinking about this too much. Back to the story.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

End of Chapter Six

I was going to continue to write this chapter for a while but I got bored Actually, now that I think about it... It was actually the perfect moment. So... YAY! CHAPTER SIX! You guys should be proud. I sure am. Reward me with lots of reviews and cookies, please!

Again, please check out that poll in my profile, but don't read my profile. I haven't updated it in, like, a year...

Also, be night and check out my more fun and funny fanfics. I'm sure most people will like those better anyway. And vote for them so I can update. Although... I could just update them anyway... HAHAHAHAH!

Next Time: YOU'RE A DUDE?!?!


End file.
